This invention relates to the improvement in robots such as a horizontal multi-articulated robot, a cylindrical cordinate type robot or the like which are provided with a horizontal rotation axis.
Hereinafter, the invention is described taking example by a horizontal multi-articulated robot.
Since a gripper member provided on an arm nose has some flexibility horizontally, a horizontal articulated robot is used generally for an apparatus for feeding a bolt by placing the bolt in a tapped hole which guides the bolt horizontally. However, in a conventional apparatus, a strut for supporting the dead weight of a first arm is provided along a first rotation axis (Z-axis), and therefore the first arm comes to abut with the strut and thus the first arm can not be driven up to 360.degree. around the Z-axis. Further, a motor and a reduction gear are so projected upwardly from an upper portion of the arm that they are in danger of interfering with other structures.
Besides, a conventional robot of this kind lacks a side mounting/fixing part, therefore an installation of an additional robot or a bench or the like, is carried out only by mounting them directly on a floor.
Therefore, since a bench and the like are fixed on a floor or a base plate, these are positioned relative to the robot through the floor or the base plate, thereby it is difficult to ensure accuracy of position. Moreover, the robot and the bench must be respectively provided with a mounting member and it causes to incur a cost so much.